


Sing

by chaosLydia



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, can read into as more if you want, just some friendship stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosLydia/pseuds/chaosLydia
Summary: "Cassian could hear light singing. It was definitely off key, but the emotion was still in the melody. The voice was familiar, one that he had grown accustomed to the last few weeks."





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO @thepilot!!! I found out this morning it was your birthday, so I wrote this up right fast! Please ignore grammar or wonky spots. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

“If that little Chopper droid says one more bad thing about me-!” K2-SO was griping again about the other droids on base. It had become one of his favorite pastimes since the Rogue One crew successfully stole the Death Star plans and didn’t die.

Something Cassian was very thankful for. He was counting his blessings a bit more these days and was fond of actually having sort of a family now.

He could do without K2’s bickering though.

Carrying a datapad as he stepped onto the shuttle, Cassian paused in the doorway hearing something.

K2 continued, “I will punt that little snot-!”

“Shh,” Cassian held up a hand. “Listen a moment.”

Sure enough down in the grated floor, Cassian could hear light singing. It was definitely off key, but the emotion was still in the melody. The voice was familiar, one that he had grown accustomed to the last few weeks.

Cassian pressed a finger to his lips signaling K2 to hush and silently stepped across the floor. He found a panel had been removed so the singer could access the belly of the ship to work on repairs. Cassian glanced down into it.

There was Bodhi, goggles over his eyes as he carefully reattached cables to a panel. He sung something Cassian had never heard as Bodhi pressed in the last cable into its jack. He grunted as it didn’t go in easily, but his tune returned to a soft but slightly sharp sound as it finally plugged in. Bodhi picked up a screwdriver to lock the panel back in its place again.

Cassian smirked, “Nice song.”

“Ahhh!” Bodhi nearly leapt out of the hole. The screwdriver fell from his hand and clattered to the floor. “Cassian! Don’t sneak up on people like that!”

Cassian laughed—it was nice to laugh again with people he trusted—and sat on the edge of the hole, “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t resist! But I did mean what I said: nice song. Never heard it before.”

Bodhi huffed, pushing up his goggles to his forehead. He clearly looked annoyed and his voice was tense, “My dad used to sing it. It’s one of the few things I remember about him.”

“Ah, so Mama’s boy then?”

Bodhi pursed his lips.

Cassian leaned in and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone… I was a Mama’s boy too.” He winked.

Finally relaxing a bit, Bodhi picked up the screw driver and adjusted his small floodlight that illuminated his work, “My dad used to sing it all the time. Some song he picked up at a cantina during his shipments. It sounded better when he sang it.”

“You didn’t sound bad.”

“I didn’t sound great.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one.”

K2 stepped up and said deadpan, “Cassian is a lovely singer.”

Cassian glanced over his shoulder, “Sarcasm?”

“Yes,” K2 turned to Bodhi, his voice warning. “Never hear him sing. It’s awful.”

“Thanks, K2.” Cassian held up the datapad for Bodhi. “Here’s the list of repairs from the other ships you wanted, Mr. Opera Singer.”

Bodhi laughed and took it from him, “Thanks, Mama’s Boy.”

“We keep that between you and me?”

With a twinkle in his eye, Bodhi smirked, “Only if you don’t scare me like that again.”


End file.
